Just Can't Get It Up
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Very loosely based on the song "Get it up" By MSI. Lenalee and Cross get back to her apartment after a night of clubbing. Oneshot. PWP. AU.


**This was written for the DGM Kink meme. The request was Cross or Krory/Lenalee. The Kink was the song "Get it up" By MSI (Mindless Self Indulgence) If you've never heard of that band go listen to them now :O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things used in this story.**

Lenalee giggled as Cross slung her long legs around his hips. Their lips were connected as he ran into a wall with her back, trying to find the doorknob to her apartment.

"Where's your key?" He growled into her the crook of her neck as she dug around in her small handbag until she pulled a key ring with three keys on it. She struggled, deciding which would open her door as their lips met again.

One key was for her mailbox, on was for her car, and that last was for her house. She couldn't see them as their lips crashed together. With one arm wrapped around his neck, she began sticking the keys, one at a time, into the doorknob. The second was the house key. The second Cross heard the lock click; one of his hands closed around the doorknob and pushed the obstacle open. He stumbled backwards with the girl still attached to him.

"Second door to the left," She gasped after their lips had separated. They'd met while clubbing. She had had a bit too much alcohol for a girl of her size. Two double shots of tequila, two chocolate martinis and a diet coke. From what she could tell, Cross had had two bottles of wine and six beers. Yet, he could still drive like he was perfectly sober. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tighter, as he began walking, lips connected once more.

He threw her onto the bed to watch as he undid his jackets buttons before taking at and his shirt off. She smirked as he crawled up her body, fingers gently sliding under her shirt in the process.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" It was a question. Something to confirm that he wouldn't have to hesitate, for he didn't like breaking hymens. She laughed; he took it as a no. "Good," he growled while kissing up her flat, exposed stomach. She let out a gasp as his tongue poked out to run along the curve of her naval.

"Mm, Cross…" He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton as his fingers undid the zipper before inching her skirt down.

"You women deserve a lot of credit for wearing clothes this tight. How the hell'd you get it on?" He couldn't pull it down, so she tore it off herself. He smirked a 'thanks' up at her before she got onto her knees and started undoing his belt and pulling his pants down. She started giggling again.

"You don't wear underwear?" She choked out before she burst out laughing, "You- ha-ha! - I've never slept with a guy that doesn't wear underwear!" She tried to catch her breath.

"Well," He paused, "There's a first for everything," He sighed.

"Well yeah, but why'd you say it like that?" He sighed again and looked at his lap. She couldn't help but follow his gaze.

"You're not hard yet?" She asked, stunned that he wasn't at least half-hard.

He growled, "This had never happened to me. Keep doing what you're doing. Maybe it'll work." She looked at him, disbelief written all over her face. "Really, just do something sexy!" She smirked and stood up next to the bed. Teasingly, she placed her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and spun in a little circle before gently, and slowly, pulling them down her legs. She looked up for a reaction, there was none. She pouted and unclipped her bra, letting it fall into her palm before throwing it into his face. He raised an eyebrow. Still no reaction.

"Cross, what should I do?" She crossed her arms across her chest, head full of ideas but wanting to know what kinds of fetishes this man might have.

"Be sexy, just act like a women." She bit her lip, she'd been doing that all night and it hadn't worked. Why would it now?

"Oh, I'll act like a woman. I'll treat you like only a woman could." The man smirked as she crawled into his lap and captured his lips as her hands trailed down his body. She felt him smirk against her lips when her hands stopped right above his red hair. "Do you like it when you want to be touched so badly but aren't? Does that turn you on, Cross?" He let out a husky laugh as her hand encircled his limp length.

"Lenalee, you look like you're gonna pass out. How much did you drink?" He asked in that same husky voice.

She laughed, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah? But you can't even get me hard…."

She bit her lip again, "I'm not doing something wrong, am I?"

"No, your doing fine. I don't know what's wrong," He whispered into her ear, "Maybe it's all the pictured of that guy around your apartment," He motioned to all the picture frames spread amongst her room, all containing pictures of her brother.

She giggled, "That's just my brother. He's a little… obsessive. Y'know, a sister complex? He decorated my apartment so often that it's annoying to have to take everything down. So I just keep it there."

"Maybe that's why. Trying to have sex with your brother watching isn't as kinky as some people think it would be." He was surprised that she didn't even care.

"Do you want me to go take them down?" She asked innocently, sitting back for his answer.

"Nah, maybe you should just go to bed. I gotta be somewhere early tomorrow," He lied. There was a disappointed look on her face, but she gave in to his lie and picked up the nightgown that was hiding under her pillow.

"Yeah, sure. You staying over, you don't exactly have a ride."

He nodded, "Maybe it'll be at my place next time." He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep with her facing away from him.

When she awoke the next morning Cross Marian was nowhere to be seen. She tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea washed over her as her head split in two. She instantly regretted it and chose to remain lying until she had to go puke. That's when she saw it. One arm under the pillow she was lying on, as the other reached for the note Cross had left. Scrawled sloppily on the paper in writing that could only belong to a man it said:

Morning love. As you've discovered, I'm not there. Just thought I should let you know, you're to cute for any man to ever think about getting hard for. Hence what happened last night. Hope you'll find a man that can stay in that room with you one day.

-Cross Marian

She tossed the note onto the floor and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep.

**-End-**

Ok, so this is my third request filled within two or three days? Hmm…

Anyway, as I was writing this, I was listening to AOL radio/ Japanese pop hit and anime music. And you know what made my day? The second song I heard was from Macross Frontier. I think that's why I decided to finish this tonight.

I also hear Fullmetal alchemist, .hack, FFVII advent children, and Chobits. All that's missing is Abingdon Boy School

:D I'm in love with that station now.

And something weird jus happened. As I posted this to the Meme, I got an email from YouTube saying "Comment posted on MSI- Get It Up" No joke. I have a bunch of their songs on my account.

Anyways hope you enjoyed Kiddies. :P

Reviews are love.


End file.
